Resplendent
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: When his writer questions her physical attributes and worth, Dracula quickly corrects her. Shameless Dracula/OC fluff.


**Resplendent**

* * *

"There is no way in Hades I can wear _that_." The statement was spoken with utter conviction and more than a little alarm.

Lyn Harkeran, the horrified writer in question gazed, quite appalled, at the object that had so vexed her with wide chocolate brown eyes that showed just how fearful she was. Usually the woman of 20 odd years was excited by the prospect of breaking the rules or social norms, but tonight she was far more wary. Which currently caused great amounts of amusement and frustration in the two figures that studied her as she scrambled away from them and the thing that was being held out to her.

"Precious, you're being ridiculous," the first crooned as he tried to coax her from the corner she now huddled in. "I promise it isn't as bad as you think. . . Nothing short of the _End of Days_ could warrant this bloody temper tantrum you're throwing."

"It's not a temper tantrum when you do it to protect yourself, Jareth! You know that I don't do fashionable clothing or high heels! You know it isn't in my comfort zone." Lyn shot back as she made a hissing noise and crouched further into her corner, making the Goblin King sigh in annoyance as he held up his hands in surrender.

From behind Jareth, the other figure chuckled good naturedly from where he currently stood in the doorway, watching the scene play out.

"Leave her to her own devices, Elven one. It is clear that your prompting and reasoning has fallen on deaf ears. Let her go out dressed as she sees fit."

Jareth turned to glare at the other, his mismatched eyes sparkling in challenge as he slammed the object of terror down on the nearest surface and stalked away from the now relieved writer.

"I am doing my best to make her presentable, _Dracul!_ I _**invite**_ you to do better," he fumed.

"And I invite you two to leave me alone," Lyn added, as she now stood back to her full height and then immediately flopped on her bed.

"Not an option, pet," Jareth sneered, making the writer groan in protest. "You don't get left alone until I have up-kept my part of the bargain and you are dressed."

"I didn't make a deal with you, J!"

"Well you bloody well didn't have to!" he replied in exasperation, making the dark clad figure at the door laugh again. "I care enough about you, you _sodding human_ , to want you to look nice for your courtship, and this is what I get for my trouble! A moody girl and a high-and-mighty vampire with no hint of a fashion sense!"

As the Goblin King continued his rant, the writer grew silent and her eyes trained on the floor- a fact that the vampire didn't miss- before Jareth began cursing in old Goblinish and stormed out of the room. Though not before he had commented that they deserved each other and were more stubborn than his previous Labyrinth Champion had ever been.

For several moments after he'd stomped away, both Lyn and Dracula were still, before the elder of the two shut the door behind himself and stalked calmly towards the bed. He joined her, sitting down with an elegance that shouted immortal, before he turned ancient dark blue eyes to regard her.

"Now that our glittery friend has departed, we may speak freely. You have a lot on your mind, young one. _Tell me._ "

Lyn shrugged her shoulders, leaning into him easily as a shaky laugh erupted from her clenched mouth. She had known Dracula for almost her entire lifetime, and despite his rather specific diet, she held no fear of him or his agendas. Though, that was surely in-part to having grown up in his presence and adopted him as family.

"No more than usual, Vladislaus. I'm fine."

The vampire lifted a dark eyebrow. " _The truth,_ little one."

When the writer once more lower her chocolate gaze to the floorboards of her room, Dracula continued softly. "I know you didn't want Jareth to fret over you tonight, nor to worry for your wellbeing. . . But I cannot fathom why you would so blatantly refuse his gift."

Dracula could see that he'd hit a nerve as the girl's mouth turned down, so he pressed onward. "My dear, you are not one to take such a display of affection for granted. Especially not from one you have labeled as a _Muse_ and friend. What is troubling you, child?"

Lyn shook her head as her eyes became misty with emotion. "It isn't Jareth . . . I _am_ grateful that he cared enough to make me . . . _that._ " With a forefinger the woman pointed at the object that the Goblin King had magically made for her.

It was a dress of burnished silver silk, with long sleeves that draped down well past her wrists and a flowing skirt. It was a masterpiece that shimmered whenever the light hit it; a ball gown fit for royalty . . . And the writer couldn't bring herself to look at it. . .

"I can't wear that dress tonight, Vladislaus," she said with a bittersweet expression. "I want to look beautiful on my date . . . but I can't . . . I just _can't_."

"Calm yourself, little one," Dracula command gently, placing a hand atop hers. "And explain to me why you cannot."

Lyn's brow crumpled pitifully as she shook her head and several tears dropped from her lashes.

"That dress is beautiful, Vlad . . . There's no way I can wear something like that. . . I'll ruin it," she lamented. "And I can't do that to J's work, not after all the time and effort he put into it. . ."

Lyn cried soundlessly for a long moment, and Dracula let her- as he often did when she was in an emotional conundrum. Then, when he figured she'd had enough time, the vampire gently raised his hand to lift the woman's chin up so that she was looking at him. Once he was sure that she was actually paying attention he gave her a small smile.

"What an absurd little creature you are, dear one," he laughed, leaning forward to place a kiss to her scrunched forehead. "Surely, you must realize that the gown was made to _compliment_ you and not the other way round?"

Lyn scoffed. "I think you drank some bad blood, Dracul."

He growled at her (a deep but still playful sound) before he reached out and then held up the silver dress to the woman. "You are lovely, my dear, no matter what garments you might clothe yourself with. And tonight is no exception. You would honor Jareth by wearing his creation."

"You have more faith in my looks than I do, Daddy vamp," she said doubtfully, though the affection was clear in her tone.

Dracula brushed his finger along her cheek softly, before he stood from her bed and began to stride towards the door to give her the needed privacy.

"You are _resplendent_ , little one. Just like all those of your bloodline. . . You must never doubt that." Then without another word, the vampire took his leave- giving the woman ample time to think on his words and make her decision.

* * *

Later on that night, as the stars rose high in the winter sky, a young woman shyly hugged two figures who escorted her outside to meet her date. One smirked as he viewed his shimmering creation of tarnished silver, while the other merely smiled peacefully.

"You are a vision, Little Lyn," Dracula whispered affectionately as they embraced. "Just as I knew you would be."

"Thank you, Vlad . . . for everything. . . What you said earlier helped me quite a bit . . ."

"Because it is true, child," he assured her, before bidding her to join the young man who currently waited for young woman flashed Vlad a thankful smile, before she happily kissed his pale cheek in farewell. Then, once she had done the same to Jareth (who briefly snuggled her and winked in encouragement, his earlier anger forgotten) the writer turned on her heel and tottered away in a wave of silver.

The Vampire and Fae watched her go with matching satisfaction, before the later turned to the former with a hawkish grin.

"What in the Fiery Forests did you say to her to cause the sudden change of heart?"

Dracula's face remained impassive as he answered. "I reminded her of the truth." Dark blue eyes stared upon the snowy road where Lyn had departed with a fatherly warmth as he said, "That with or without the ball gown, she is _still_ a creature of beauty _."_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** After writing a ton of drama involving Dracula (my story Dancing into the Night) I decided it was high time for some fluff and feels that were happier. So this oneshot was born.

I've been having some issues with my self-image lately and of course my lovely Muses disagreed. lol Hahah, I have no shame and no regrets! XD Hope you guys could enjoy it!

 _ **~Lyn**_


End file.
